Lost
by Im The Ace Of Hearts
Summary: When Axel loses her brother she goes to Fairy Tail like her tells her to. It took her 9 years to get there but she made it. As she takes jobs she tries to find her brother and she meets people who help her in the past. Will she be reunited with her brother or will fate keep them apart forever. * set right before the S-Class quest*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Axel's P. O.V**

 _'I made it, I finally made it. I wonder if my brother would be proud? He always talked about this guild. He wanted to come here but couldn't since he got captured._

 _It's night so no one would be at the guild so, I'll just go tomorrow. But, I need to find a hotel for the night. Then tomorrow I'll look for a house if I have time.'_

After searching for awhile I finally found a nice little hotel. I got my room key for room #406. When I got to my room I took a shower to wash all the dirt off me. I summoned some pajamas to wear and laid down to try and get some sleep. I'm out of direct moonlight so hopefully I can fall fast asleep.

I wake up after having the same dream of my brother being taken away from me. Him yelling at me to run and not to look back. To leave him there, to get to safety. But was it worth it? I lost my only brother. He was only ten and I was only nine.

After I took a cold shower to calm down I summoned some clothes to wear.

I put on a black bandage type top and hanging low on my hips were a pair of loose silver pants. On both ankles there was multiple silver anklets with crescent moon charms on them that jingle when I walk. I put on my necklace, that has the yin part of the yin yang, my brother has the yang part. ( yin is the black piece) And on my arms were my bracelets.

On my right arm there's a silver bracelet that has the phases of the moon on it in black, with a dark purple, a dark blue and a gold bracelet.

On my left arm there's a silver charm bracelet , it has a sword, bow and arrow, scythe, a whip, ninja stars, and a pair of katanas, with a dark red, dark green, and a light blue bracelet.

I put in my black lip ring that is on my left side and my earring that go all up my ears.

I then brushed my wasit length black hair, it's so black that it has a blue tint to it and put it in a braid going down my back. As I looked in the mirror I noticed how much I had changed, from my nine year old self to my now eighteen year old self. My gray eyes, that at times looked silver, dulling with the memories. If only my nine year old self could have controlled my magic better had, I probably could have saved my brother.

I left for the guild when I was done getting ready. I was walking barefoot, it makes me feel more connected to my magic and more comfortable. But if I need to wear shoes I will.

When I got to the guild it was already noon. I walked in and it was super loud. _'Can't_ _they be quiet, some people have sensitive ears.'_ I walked towards a girl with long white hair who was talking to a girl with scarlett hair.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the guild master is? I would like to speak to him." I asked the two girls.  
"He's up in his office. I will take you there." said the red head.

I learned that her name is Erza and the other girl is Mira. When I got to the door I knocked and heard a 'come in'. I walked in and looked around, I couldn't find the man anywhere till I looked down and saw him. _'He is so short.'_

"I would like to join your guild" I asked  
"Ok, what is your name and your magic?"  
"Axel, I'm the moon dragon slayer"  
"Well Axel where would you like your mark and what color?"  
"Silver and on my right shoulder."

After I got my mark Erza took me back down stairs. She introduced me to her team. The fire dragon slayer, an ice mage, a celestial mage, and the sky dragon slayer. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy. I also learned that Erza is an e-quip mage.

They said since I was new and wasn't on a team I could join theirs. I thought about it. I mean I just joined and maybe working with a team could help me. So I accepted, I was now a part of team Natsu.

 _'Maybe while taking jobs I can find my brother'_. Apparently I joined just in time too, there is going to be a S-Class exam coming up soon. I know I won't be apart of it though. "Hey guys I'll be right back I forgot to tell Gramps something."

I get up and walk up the stairs to his office. Just like last time I knocked and heard a 'come in'. I walked in and saw that someone was already in there.  
"Axel this is my grandson Laxus. Laxus, this is our newest member, Axel." He just nodded his head at me.  
"Gramps, this came in the mail for you."  
It was a blue letter with gold writing on it. I know that anywhere, that's what my brother used when he wrote letters to people.  
"Axel and Laxus can you two please sit down while I read this real quick"  
We both sat down and waited till he was done reading the letter.

When he was done reading the letter he looked up,  
"Axel the person that wrote this letter told me about you and claimed to be your brother. Do you want Laxus to leave so we can talk about this?"  
"It's fine, he can stay and my brother, my brother was captured when we were little kids."  
"If your brother is who he claims to be the he is no longer captured, and he told me about your other magic" Laxus was just sitting there but sat up when he heard about my other magic.  
"The person who wrote this letter is his name Jellal?" I asked.  
"Yes, and if I where you I wouldn't mention his name infront of the guild, they have a rocky history with him. I don't know for sure how they would react to that news. And if you don't mind me asking what is your other magic?"  
"Well, he is probably referring to the magic we share. Heavenly body magic, it's magic that was in our family. My dark blue bracelet is a limiter to that magic since I don't use it as my main magic because I heard of the stuff a heavenly body mage did. And I'm now guessing it was my brother."  
"That's true. *tells her about the history with Jellal and all that* He's trying to right his wrongs in a way. But some people still have a rocky relationship with that, and it doesn't help that he's a criminal. If your dark blue bracelet is a limiter, does that mean your other bracelets are too?"  
"Yes. You already know the dark blue one. The magic for these bracelets aren't as strong as my dragon slayer magic or my heavenly body magic. I could learn them because of the relation to my main magics. They help boast them. But, my dark purple is the hearing/being immune to poison like the poison dragon slayer. Gold is celestial magic. Dark red is teleportation. Dark green is telepathy. And light blue is ice make magic."  
" Wow. If possible I want you to fight Laxus later because you seem S-Class level, since you could learn all of that."  
" Ok, I have to go. Erza let me on the team and we are going on a job soon."

I walk out and sit back down at the table with my team. "Hey Axel we already have a job" Gray shows me the flyer. It's to take care of some monster a couple towns over. "Ok. When are we leaving?" " Now" Erza tells me. We get up and walk towards the door. As we are leaving I feel eyes on me. I turn around and it's Laxus. I look at him funny and leave. We all go pack real quick and meet up at the train station.

 **A.N.**

 **okay so this is my first story so i will love it if you comment on how i can make it better. and also i know what some of you are thinking. why does she have mutiple magics? because she wanted to be stronger so she can find her brother and because some of the people she met while traveling taught her their magic to help her. you should be able to guess who. but thank you for reading this. i promise it will get better and if you comment helpful things it will get even better. and this is right before the s-class exam like around 3-4 weeks before they say who is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Axel's P.O.V (in till stated it stays in her p.o.v)**

We got to the train station and got our tickets. We got on and found a place to sit down, Me, Gray and Wendy on one side and Erza, Natsu, and Lucy on the other. Once the train started moving Natsu fell over because of his motion sickness.  
"Hey Axel how come you don't have motion sickness? I mean you are a dragon slayer." Erza asked me.  
"Since I'm the moon dragon slayer I guess I don't get motion sick, since the moon is in the sky. Kind of like how Wendy is the sky dragon slayer so she doesn't get sick. I really don't know. I don't travel by train much so I never noticed."  
"Oh, that makes sense." She replied.  
"Your a dragon slayer?" Lucy asked surpised. _'Oh yea. only gramps, Erza and Laxus knew.'_  
"Yea, I never said anything because no one asked and I think Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel found out because you know the whole smell thing." After that we kind of fell in to a silence.

We got to the town a little while later. We started walking around trying to find a hotel so we can sleep before doing the job since it's almost night. We finally find one after a while. We got two rooms, one for the guys and one for us girls. We got to our rooms and were getting ready for bed. "Hey guys can I get the bed away from the window? Because moonlight is how I get my energy, like Wendy eating air." "It's fine we understand." Wendy tells me.

I hop in the shower and get out around fifteen mintues later. I changed into some yoga pants and a loose shirt, and I kept all my jewlery on. I walked out and Erza and Wendy were already asleep so I climbed into bed. My mind started thinking about everything. All the people I met before Fairy Tail, the people who helped me learn my other magic. I was also thinking about my heavenly body magic, _'I guess my brother got a chance to learn it as well.'_ As these thoughts ran through my head before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Gray and Natsu 'fighting' with Lucy trying to stop them, and to the smell of bacon. I jumped out of bed and ran to were they were cooking breakfast. "Hey Axel. You have to wait for all the food to be done so we can all eat together." "Okay" I walked in to the bathroom and got dressed in an outfit like I was wearing yesterday but the top was dark purple and the pants were black. I reapplied the make-up over my tattoo, it's just like Jellal's and it's in the some place too, he told me it runs in the family. I took the make-up off my moon tattoo now that people know I'm the moon dragon slayer, I don't have to keep it covered.

I walked out and while fixing my jewlery making straight and I grab my leather jacket off my bed side table and put it on. I walked in to the kitchen to find out Erza was done making the food. We all sat down and begin to eat. When we were done eating we walked to the mayor's house to talk about the job.

"We are the mages from Fairy Tail." I tell the person at the door.  
"Ok, follow me." We walked into the mayor's office.  
"Mayor the mages from Fairy Tail are here."  
"I have been having trouble with this whole monster thing. It attacks the west side of town and then just leaves. It looks like there is only one of them, but I'm not sure."  
"Ok. we are on it." Erza tells the man while leading us out the door. We start walking towards the west side of the town. And out of nowhere I hear this person screaming, I start looking around and Natsu and Wendy do to, then I smell blood. Me, Wendy and Natsu take off running with the rest following behind. We turn a corner and right in front of us is this monster that the mayor was telling us about.

Natsu goings up and starts attacking it, of course, and Erza is not that far behind. As their attacking it I noticed that there are still people around. " Lucy, Wendy, do you think you can get the people out of harm's way?" They nod their heads and start gathering everyone up and getting them out of the way. I start to look around seeing if there is anyone left, there's not but I noticed another monster. "Hey Gray we have another problem." "What?" "Turn around" He does and under his breath I hear him say 'oh shit' we taking off running towards the second monster.

We get to the monster and start attacking it right away.  
~ Moon Dragons Roar~ and my roar hits it right in the arm.  
* Ice Make Floor* and the monster starts to slip but doesn't fall.  
"Gray how do you think we take this thing down?"  
" I don't know. It seems slow so maybe something fast to make it fall down then we can get it. Or one of us distracts it while the other attacks."  
 _' I can use meteor but it would give me away.'_ "Okay. I'll distract it."

I touch my silver charm bracelet and grab the charm of the bow and arrow. My bow appears in my hand and I start shooting, the bow uses my magic to create the arrows and it doesn't require much, I try to aim for his chest seeing if I can stop him. He seems to slow him down more.  
*Ice Make Hammer* it hits him over the head. And he surprisely falls down. We quickly kill him and I release my bow and it turns back into a charm on my bracelet. We see Erza and Natsu finish their monster off and Lucy and Wendy are back. We walk back to the mayor's office.  
"We are done." Gray tells him and the mayor gives us the award of 4,800 and we split it up into 800 each.

We go back to the hotel to stay the night before we head back tomorrow. We quickly took our showers, got changed and climbed into bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was dead tired. I had the same dream, or nightmare probably, of the day my brother was taken. I shot up out of bed and looked at the time. It was only 4, looks like I won't be going back to bed soon. I get up get dressed for the day a dark blue top and gray pants, I wear the same thing everyday but in different colors. I make sure my jewlery is ok and walk out on the balcony. The moon is still out so that will do me good. I sit on the railing and look up at the moon and stars. I can feel the energy flowing into me.

 **A.N.**

 **i probably have a bunch of spelling errors because I have a spelling problem so im sorry.**

 **but what did you think. its probably not that good anyways. im not expecting anyone to read it but i had this idea and i decided to write it on here. i already kind of know what im going to do but if you have any ideas or anything helpful feel free to comment or to pm me but you dont have to. thats all for now see ya next time. byeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just sitting there in the silence and in the moonlight was comforting. I was just sitting there until I smelt a familar scent. I started sniffing the air trying to pin point where it is. _'Found it'_ I jumped up, and I quickly wrote a note for them saying I was going for a walk and if they needed me to just touch the moon symbol on the paper. I jumped off the balcony and onto the ground below. I started to walk in the direction the scent came from. I was walking till I got to a park. Walking into the park I saw that no one was there, I walked further till I saw a water fountain. Sitting there on the edge was a dude who looked, and smelled, familiar. Since I was still kind of far to really see him, the moonlight helped me make out some of his figures, sliverish hair, but it could just be the moonlight, tall, then the person turned in my direction as I got closer, and I saw his face, thanks to my sight, and I took off running.

As I got closer, it looked like he kind of started to remember me.  
"Axel is that you?" I jumped into his arms hugging him tight.  
"Axel I haven't seen you in forever. Did you get into Fairy Tail? Are you still practing your magic?-"  
"Yes I got into Fairy Tail and I'm still practing the magic you taught me Lyon."  
"So what are you doing here Axel? I'm happy to see you and all but, why are you here so early in the morning? The moon is still out." I just gave him a stare, he jumped a little in shock, "Sorry that was a stupid question." "You think? And I could ask the same to you. What are you doing up so early? Huhh?"  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep. And hey since you got into Fairy Tail have you met Gray?"  
"Yea, we are actually on the same team now. And you were right he strips all the time and doesn't notice in till you point it out. Like some else I know." I nudge him and point at his shirt on the ground. He grabs his shirt.  
"I'm nothing like that stripper." he tells me while pulling on his shirt. I can't help but stare, he got a six pack since the last time I saw him. He caught me staring and smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Oh shut up, no I don't"  
"Tell that to the blush on your face." I hid my face behind my hair. My moon tattoo starts to glow, they are trying to contact me.  
"Hey Lyon, I have to go but feel free to stop by the guild sometime so we can really catch up."  
"I will, see ya later Axel" I get up and as I do I swear I see him wink and smirk.

I get back to the hotel and check the time, 8:00. "Axel we need to leave soon, so can you go wake up the boys?" Erza tells me. I walk over to their room and I grab their shoulders and try to shake them awake. Doesn't work, moving on to plan b. I grab two pots and I start banging them together. Gray jumps up out of bed, while Natsu is still sleeping, you would think with his hearing he would be awake, oh while more fun for me. My hand lights up silver and I walk over to Natsu and I have my hand freeze, like the dark side of the moon cold, and touch his shoulder. He jumps up and falls out of bed, and Gray is just laughing his a$$ off. They start fighting already, I grab them both by their ears and drag them over to the other room. Whe Erza sees them fighting she walks over and hits them over the head, and they just sit there in pain.

"Okay guys master wants us back as soon as possible. So we need to leave right after we check out." Erza tells us. We make sure we have everything and head back to the guild. As soon as we walk through the doors of the guild hall gramps walks out of his office.  
"Listen up brats. The S-Class exam is coming up and they people taking it this year are, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Elfman, Lluvia, Cana, Freed and Mest. You get to choose your partner and it can't be one of the S-Class members, another person taking the test and it can't be Axel since she just joined and doesn't know it yet. You guys have 4 weeks to train and pick your partners good luck." He walks into his office with Mira, Erza, Gildarts, and Laxus, and he motions me to follow. I walk into his office.  
"What's up gramps?" I ask him.  
"I want you to fight Laxus as soon as you can."  
"Ok, I can do it now, and should we tell them?" I ask point to the confused S-Class members.  
"It's up to you."  
"They can watch and see for their selves so I don't have to explain it." He nods and creates a space where we can go so they guild doesn't hear us. We step through and there's a place for us to fight and a place for them to sit so they don't get hit.  
"Whenever your ready."

Me and Laxus walk out onto the field.  
"Ladies first." he tells me. I look him dead in the eye and say "Then go ahead. I'm waiting." and I hear laughter. 'She has guts, I like that' I hear Gildarts say. Laxus comes at me.  
*Lighting dragons punch* I duck  
~Moon dragons fist~ hitting him in the back of his leg.  
He turns around *Lighting dragons roar* I requip my bracelets off.  
~Ice make wall~ the roar hits the wall creating a shower of broken ice. I use this as the perfect time to use my posion dragon slayer hearing. He is coming from above.  
I telport out of there ~Moon dragons wing slash~ hitting him right when he lands in the chest.  
He stumbles, then he turns into a bolt of lighting.  
I start to feel hits and drop to my knee.  
 _'Should I use meteor or not.'_ ~Meteor~ I whisper. We start zooming around the field, trying to hit one another.  
I land a couple hits on him and he lands a couple of hits too. We finally land and we both are beated up.  
*Lighting dragons iron fist* he says coming at me ~Moon dragons iron fist~ and our attacks collide and we both fall back.

Master steps in between us.  
"After seeing the fight you put up, Axel I was right I want you to be S-Class. I will tell the guild that I made you S-Class because I saw you and Laxus sparing and you held out against him."  
"Ok." I say shocked.  
"Axel can I see your wrist." I hold out my wrist and suddenly there's a dark red S on my wrist.  
"That's so you can go up on to the second floor." We walk out of the space back into his office. We walk out on to the balcony.  
"Ok listen up brats I have some news to share with you." They all look up and see me and Laxus all beat up and have shocked looks on their faces.  
"Ok, you all know how if you want to spar you have to ask me. Well Laxus and Axel wanted to spar. Me and the other S-Class members watched and she kept up with Laxus, neither giving up. And you all know that if you spar with any of them and I think you did good enough, you can be made S-Class. Well Axel here is now S-Class since the spar ended in a tie." Everyone started clapping I was in shock, I mean I was a new member and already made S-Class.  
"Hey gramps does this mean that Axel will be apart of the S-Class exam now?" Natsu asks. "Maybe, it depends." Everyone started to party fairy tail style. And that means getting drunk.

 **4 weeks later. After training.**

Everyone taking the test and their partners headed towards the boat. There was Natsu with Happy, Gray with Loke, Elfman with Evergreen, Juvia with Lisanna, Cana with Lucy, Freed with Bixslow and Mest with Wendy. We all boarded the boat. Gramps wanted me to come because he had something for me to do. The other S-Class members where already at the island since I teleported them there like gramps told me to. We were sitting on the boat in the heat.  
"Hey gramps when are we going to get there?"  
"Hey Natsu look ahead." I tell him, _'Can't he see the island in the distance?'_  
"Oh". I was talking to Bixslow about his magic. "I like your magic" I tell him. "Thanks. I think yours is pretty awesome too" "Thanks" we were just talking in till gramps called for their attention. After he explained the rules everyone started to get going. Everyone got stuck on the ship thanks to Freed. When the could leave they all ran towards the side of the boat.

Gramps headed towards the first masters grave. I started to explore the island. As I was walking I was wondering if Lyon showed up at the guild just for them to tell him I was gone. I missed him, he was my best friend and the first person I met and who taught me their magic. I almost walked into a tree, I decided to climb it. I got to the top and sat down looking at the entire island. I wonder if I will met up with the other people I met during my travels. I leaned against the tree trunk from the branch I was on and fell asleep.

 **A.N.**

 **so guys, it seems kind of rushed to me, tell me if you think so, so i can fix it. what do you think? and i added that whole part about the sparing because i thought while if you are brave enough, or just like natsu and not thinking, to go against a s-class there should be an award depending on how you did, and one of them is s-class. lyon is one of the people she met before fairy tail, can you guess the others, just look at what other magic she has thats a clue. but anyway tell me what you think i would love the feed back, even if it is bad. sometimes those are the most helpful. but thanks for reading, if anyone is reading this for all i know i could be writing this and no one is reading it, but see ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I see a flash of red so I open my eyes and look up. Something happen, the exam got put on hold. I jump down from the tree I fell asleep in and start running towards the camp. As I'm running I notice Gramps is in his giant form standing in front of a ship. I can't hear what is going on, even with my dragon slayer hearing made better by the poison dragon slayer hearing, then I see something fly from the ship. I decide to follow him. As I'm following him I run into Gray, Loke, Lucy and Cana.  
"Axel what are you doing." Asks Gray  
"Following that guy." I point to the guy that dropped down from the sky in front of us. Right away I notice something off about him  
"Guys stop fighting him, go look for the others, I can beat him." Loke tells them  
"No Loke I'm staying here with you." Lucy tells him,  
"Loke I don't care, I'm staying here with you and nothing you say or do can make me leave." I tell him  
"Go Lucy and Axel if you get hurt in anyway you are leaving right away." Gray comes over to where I'm standing with Lucy and grabs her arm and grabs mine  
"Axel I have not know you for long but take care of yourself and look after Loke" As they are running away Lucy yells  
"Loke promise you will come back to me"  
"Ready Axel." I nod and we turn and face Capricorn.

Capricorn makes a magic seal with two fingers and summons a warrior. The warrior hits Loke in the chest with a spear.  
"Who was that girl?" Capricorn asks us.  
"Like we would tell you" I tell him while trying to land a punch on him.  
"You should know who she is Capricorn, doesn't she look familiar" Loke tells him dodging Capricorn's attacks.  
"She is Layla's daughter." Capricorn says understanding. He tells the warrior, who I have been trying to defeat to go after her.  
~Moon Dragons Iron Fist~ hitting the warrior in the back making him disappear. When I turn back around I see Capricorn hitting Loke with Regulus and someone is forced out of his body. The dude just disappears into thin air.  
"Axel can you give Lucy my key for me?" Capricorn asks. I nod and they both disappear. Now it's time to find Lucy, Gray and Cana.

I have been running around for awhile trying to find someone and help them. A weird feeling in my gut starts to take place and out of no where I feel myself losing my magic and start to get slower, even with my extra magic I still feel weak. Something is happening and I don't know what. After what seemed like hours I finally feel my magic coming back and get stronger. I finally get up off the ground and take off running again. I finally get out of the forest and I reach a cliff. I look around trying to see if I can spot anything.  
 _'It looks like someone is climbing up the side of the cliff over there'_ I walk closer and notice Gray with someone over his shoulder.  
"Need a hand Gray." He looks up,  
"Yea, Axel can you grab her from me." I reach down and grab the girl from his shoulder and lean her against the tree. Gray steps over the cliff and I notice he is bleeding from his side.  
"Here Gray let me take care of the gash before we go anywhere." I pull him by the hand and we sit down by the tree. I summon my first aid kit and pull out some fabric and clean his wound then wrap it up.  
"There that should work for now till we reach camp and Wendy can heal you."  
"Thanks Axel, and we better go someone might need our help." He stands up and offers me a hand and pulls me to my feet my face real close to his.  
"Let's go" I tell him with a small blush. We start walking because I don't think he should run just yet and have him bleed through the bandage. Right before we get into the forest Gray says  
"Hey Axel is that their airship over there?"  
"Yea I think it is." He starts running towards it  
"Gray, you are hurt, you need to be healed."  
"Axel we don't have time to waste."  
"Fine" We run towards the ship. We run into Natsu, Lucy Wendy, Erza and the exceeds.  
"Here Lucy, Capricorn asked me to give you his key." I tell her.  
"Thanks. Well guys how are we going to get up there?" Lucy asks. Gray makes ice stairs and we run up them to the top of the ship.  
"We are going to scan the ship." Carla tells us and her, Happy, and Lilly walk off. We walk forwards trying to find Hades.

We finally found Hades and started to fight him, we even did a unison raid, it looked like we were winning. But Hades recovers and says some spell making Wendy disappear leaving her clothes behind.  
"You bastard what did you do to her." I yell at him,  
~Moon Dragons Roar~ it hits him but he doesn't appear to be hurt.  
Gray grabs my arm and pulls me back before Hades spell could get me too. Turns out Lucy's spirit Horologium saved her. He tells us that he was the second master of Fairy Tail,  
"If you really were the second master why are you doing this to us." I ask him, me and Natsu not believing him. Hades immobilizes us, and starts to cast a spell but before he can Laxus shows up and head butts him. Laxus and Hades fight. Laxus dodging his attacks but Hades last attack weakens him. Laxus then transferred his powers to Natsu. Natsu attacks him and Hades is down. But soon Hades is back up  
"Can't you just stay down you bastard" I say trying to walk towards him but Gray is holding me back. Next thing I know Hades activates the demon's eye. Monster start to form from the rocks around us, as I look around I see everyone, even Erza, shaking in fear.  
"Hey guys now that we know our weakness we can get stronger, we can defeat him." Natsu tells us. We fling Natsu towards Hades and Hades goes down. We start to feel our energy being returned to us, and Natsu finishes him off.

We all head back to the camp site and everyone is getting healed.  
"Axel you need to get the cut on your arm healed." I hear Wendy say.  
I look at my arm and sure enough I have a long gash on it and I'm losing a lot of blood. And you know once you realize something you feel it well that's what happened. I got dizzy and started to fall but not before I felt someone grab me and bring me to Wendy. I look up and see Gray holding me, and then I hear a faint sound of wings, big wings, flapping but I think the loss of blood is getting to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Blackness, blackness and more blackness. Little whispers, there are voices but I can't make them out._

"Axel wake up. Come on get up." I hear and I feel someone shake me.  
My eyes crack open and I see some light. I close my eyes and open them up even more. I can make out a couple figures standing over me. I see Wendy, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu.  
"You're finally up. Thank goodness. We were so worried, you lost quite a bit of blood." Wendy tells me.  
"Hey guys, sorry I worried you guys. And what time is it?" I tell them.  
"It's fine Axel. And Probably noonish, you past out probably around 10ish." Gray tells me.  
"Hey guys before I pasted out I heard a set of wings like, huge wings, dragon wings." I tell them looking at Natsu and Wendy, "Did you guys hear them."  
"No. I didn't hear I thing." Wendy tells me and Natsu agrees.  
"Well my hearing is kind of better than yours though." I tell all of them.  
"What do you mean?" Erza asks.  
"I have the hearing of a dragon slayer plus the hearing of a poison dragon slayer. And this bracelet acts as a limiter so if I take it off my hearing is full blast 100% dragon slayer and 100% poison dragon slayer. With it on I have 100% dragon slayer hearing and 50% poison dragon slayer. Get it?" I explain to them while pointing at my bracelets.  
"Yea but one question. If that bracelet is a limiter for that, what are you other bracelets for?" Lucy asks.  
"Well, it isn't as strong as my dragon slayer magic because the magic that I use the most, so it's my main. But, This dark purple bracelet is the hearing and being immune to poison like the poison dragon slayer. This dark blue one is magic I learned because of someone important to me, so I would like to keep that one a secret. This Gold one is celestial magic, I have the keys for all the greek, roman, and egypt myths. The dark red one is teleportation. The dark green is telepathy. This light blue one is ice make magic. And it's the same 50% wearing the bracelet, 100% off. And this bracelet with the phases of the moon on it was a gift by my dragon Selene. And this charm bracelet has my weapons, I take a charm off and it uses very little of my magic to use the weapon and when I'm done with it I just throw it in the air, and it turns back into a charm. Oh and I can summon my clothes, jewelry and books but that is it." I said all in one go.  
"Wow, that's a lot and hey Axel I want to test your ice make magic against mine." Gray tells me.  
"It's a deal when we get back to the guild we can." And we shake hands on it.

After awhile of just sitting there talking Wendy finally lets me leave. I get up and I hear the wings again.  
'Natsu, Wendy, can you hear it now? It sounds closer. Way closer." I ask.  
I see them cock their heads and listen. I hear a roar and everyone looks up. And there is this huge black dragon with blue swirls.  
"Acnologia" The names tumbles out of my mouth.  
Head turn and look at me.  
"He is dangerous. He isn't friendly like our dragons are. He destroys everything and anything." I tell them.  
I can see fear in some of their eyes.  
"We need to leave now." As soon as I said the word now, Acnologia lands down in front of us.  
"Everyone run now." I tell all of them. Makarov turns into giant form to try and keep the dragon back and everyone starts to run away with tears in our eyes. Suddenly he goes down and we all ran back not going to leave him behind.  
None of our attacks are working and I know Acnologia is holding back. He takes to the sky and I feel someone nudge me. It's Gray, we hold hands and I grab Lucy who is standing on the other side of me and we prepare for his attack.

And suddenly there is more blackness.


	6. Axel's Outfitsetc (Important)

**Important**

I'm going from waking up after the 7 years to the grand magic games. There will be 4 months between the two. The links below are her main outfits that she wears, what her bracelets look like, what her rings look like, her lip ring and earrings, necklaces and anklets, her weapons, cloak and gloves, and her tattoos.

This is her new look for the rest of the story.

Axel's main outfit- axels_main_outfit/set?id=188022003

Axel's second outfit- axels_second_outfit/set?id=188022333

Her bracelets (The bracelets on the left go on her left arm. Same with the right. And the circles on the charm bracelet are in the shape of her weapons.)- axels_bracelets/set?id=188023157

Her rings (The rings on the left go on her left hand. Same with the right. They go on her middle and index finger.)- axels_rings/set?id=188023818

Her lip ring and earrings (The lip ring is on her left side. The dragon takes up her entire left ear. The one on the bottom right is a gauge and those earrings are only on her right ear.)- axels_lip_ring_earrings/set?id=188026065

Her necklaces and anklets (She wears all her necklaces at once. The anklet on the let goes on her left ankle. The ones on the right go on her right ankle.) - axels_necklaces_anklets/set?id=188026870

Her weapons (This is what her weapons look like in full form. They look the same but charm size when on her bracelet.)- axels_weapons/set?id=188036401

Her cloak and gloves (She wears her cloak over her clothes all the time. And she wears her gloves all the time.)- axels_cloak_gloves/set?id=188037781

Her tattoos (Her Fairy Tail emblem is still in the same place. The crescent moon is still on her stomach. The dream catcher is on her side right below her shirt and ends right before her pants. The planets are on her left arm, the moon phases are on her right arm. And she still has the same tattoo as Jellal (her brother) And still in the same spot too.)- axels_tattoos/set?id=188042135

She starts dressing like this in the next chapter.

And she has an exceed that looks like Carla and is all black and has emerald green eyes.

She also has a pet wolf that is small like an exceed, the wolf stays that size, and is all gray with deep blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

"Axel. Axel where are you?"

I hear someone. And my head is pounding really bad. I feel my body shaking, "Axel, get up." I open my eyes shut them, then open them again.

"What the hell happened?" I ask sitting up. Looking around I see everyone standing there and some of the people that stayed back at the guild but older looking.  
"Axel what's the last thing you remember?" Wendy asks me.  
"Getting hit by that roar. Why what happened?" I ask standing up, I see a hand in front of my face, following the arm I notice it's Gray.  
"Well turns out it has been 7 years since that day." Master tells me.  
"What the hell. 7 fucking years." I say."  
"Yes. We need to go back to the guild and now since we found Axel let's head to the ship." Erza tells everyone.

*Time skip*

We were lead back to the guild. It's so small now. We walk up to the doors and notice someone in the door way. The person raises their hand is about to hit someone but, Natsu knocks them out.  
"Natsu... everyone." I hear some say.  
"Hey Romeo. We are finally home." I say, and next thing I know everyone is crying and hugging.  
"We missed you all so much." Romeo says hugging me. I look down and rustle his hair.  
"So who was that." I ask pointing out the door.  
"Twilight Ogre. We owe them money." Macro says.  
"Where is their guild hall?" Master asks.  
"Our old one." Laki tells him.

Master, Erza, Mira, Me and basically everyone from the island left and walked over to the guild. After Master talked to him and Erza and Mira scared him, they agreed to stop harassing us.

*Another Time Skip*

"Hey, now we can finally enter the Grand Magic Games and win." Romeo says standing up.  
"No Romeo we will probably just embarrass our self's again." His dad tells him.  
"What is the Grand Magic Games?" I ask  
"All the guilds over Fiore compete to win the title of the number one guild in Fiore. We enter but lose every year." Romeo tells all of us.  
"I want to do it." I say standing up and Natsu, Gray and Erza stand up behind me.  
"We are back now. We can take all these other guilds on and beat them crap out of them." I say.  
"Master what do you say." Marco asks Gramps.  
"Aren't you master now Marco?" Mira asks.  
"Yes but I'm willing to step down for Master."

After an argument it was decided Gramps is now Master again and We will be entering the grand magic games.  
"How long do we have till the games?" Lucy asks.  
"Three months." Laki tells us.  
"Well you brats what are you waiting for go train." Master tells us all. Next thing I know Team Natsu, Levy, Jet, and Droy are at the beach to train.


	8. Chapter 7

We all rushed to the beach where we decided to train, and since everyone had a 7 year advantage we had to train long and hard. Everyone from the guild was training in other places since gramps hasn't picked a team yet.

We train for half of the day before we decided to take a break and eat. I was just minding my own business and before I know it Lucy is telling us that the celestial world is in trouble. Virgo takes us back with her and changes our clothes so we can breathe and all that.

"Surprise" all of her spirits and my spirits yell. We start to party and talk with the spirits.

"Hey Axel."  
"Hey Apollo"  
"When are you gonne call me so we can hang out?" He says with a wink.  
"Soon" I tell him while shaking my head.

"Hey guys it's time to go back." We leave and end up back on the beach.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. While you were gone 3 months past in your world" All of our jaws dropped. Virgo then disappears.

Erza trys to get us to super train but beforw we can start a bird drops on Wendy's head.

"Hey something is tied to it's foot." Lucy says and Erza unties it.  
"It's says to meet across the bridge."  
"But isn't the bridge broken and it could be from a enemy" Lucy tells us.  
"If it's from an enemy when can take them and I say we go anyways what can it hurt." I tell all of them. We headed for the old bridge. When we got there we saw that it was broken.

"Okay what now?" Gray asks. As soon as the words leave his lips the bridge is fixed.  
"Okay new questions who goes first?" And before anyone can answer me Gray pushes Natsu into the bridge. He fumbles across to the other side.  
"Hey I could have fallen through." He screams at Gray. I walk on to the bridge, "But you didn't." Everyone else finally gets across and keep on walking. All of a sudden there of three figures in front of us.

"What the hell? When did they get there?" I asked anyone. And before anyone can answer they throw their hoods back.  
"Ultear" "Meredy" "Jellal" All of them say but me.  
"You know these people." I ask my friends.  
"Yea, there good friends of ours." Gray tells me.  
"Guys this is Axel. She joined the guild right before The 7 year time gap." Erza tells me.

They all are talking while I'm just standing there. _'His name is Jellal like my brother. He looks like my brother, he has the same tattoo and all. But he doesn't seem to know who I am."_  
"Hey Axel you alright?" Gray asks.  
"Yea, just thinking." He nods. We head back towards the beach in a place where no one could see us.

"So, Axel what's your magic?" Meredy asks me. That catches the attention of Jellal and Ultear.  
"I'm the Moon Dragon Slayer but I have other magic. They aren't has strong has my main magic though."  
"What's your other magic?" she asks. I re-quip my cloak, my leather jacket, and arm sleeves off.  
"These bracelets act has limiters. The dark purple bracelet is the hearing and being immune to poison like the poison dragon slayer, the dark blue one is a secret only a couple people know but they tell me they won't tell, gold is celestial magic, dark red is teleportation, dark green is telepathy and light blue is ice make magic."  
"Wow that's a lot." Ultear says.  
"Yea but, someone I cared about was taken away from me so I learn other magic and grew stronger so that I could protect the people I love."  
"Oh. Hey Axel, you taught you ice make magic?" Ultear asks.  
"Lyon did. I met him during my travels."  
"Oh."

Ultear started to open up everyones second origins. Soon everyone was on the ground screaming from the pain.

"Your turn Axel." I walked over. Ultear started to cast her magic.  
"Axel turns out your second origin is already opened." She tell me.  
"I kind of thought so. And hey Ultear can I talk to you." I ask since everyone is going through the process, Meredy disappeared, and Jellal and Erza walked off.  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
"If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone at all."  
"Okay. What is it Axel?"  
"Well that someone I cared about that was taken was my brother. And you know him. So I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for me, keep him safe until I work up enough nerve to tell him." I spit out at her, talking kind of fast but, she understood it all.  
"Who is your brother?"  
"Jellal. But I don't know if he remembers me."  
"Are you serious. Your brother is Jellal. But now that you mention it I can see it. And yea I can watch him for you but, you have to tell him someday."  
"I will. Maybe after the grand magic games or something."

Before we can carry on our conversation Meredy comes up and behind her a little ways back is Jellal and Erza. We talk for a little while longer before they have to leave.

*The next day at the guild*

"Okay listen up brats I have picked Fairy Tails team. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy. As a back up Axel. Now go pack and leave for Crocus."

We all exit the guild and leave to go pack. After a while we get to the train station and we are off to the GMG.

I look in front of me and find Erza, Natsu, and Lucy asleep. I look next to me and find Gray and Wendy asleep also. Before I know it I fall alseep also but before I go to sleep I feel my head hit Grays shoulder.

 _"Hey Axel."  
_ _"What do you want Apollo"  
_ _"Just wanted to give you some new keys that Hephaestus made. The spirits want you to try them out. You find out who they are when you look at your keys. And also Hades is on to another key hunt something about Hell so I going on a key hunt too but for Heaven. Talk to you later."_

I wake up and notice that the train is stopping. I shake the others awake. Before the train stops I look into the pocket of space I created to keep my celestial keys in. I look at my bright orange ones, those are my greek gods and goddess, I look next to them at the dark orange ones, those are all the people from greek myths. I then look at my bright purple keys, those are my roman gods and goddess, I look next to them at my dark purple keys, those are all the people from roman myths. Finally my last set of keys. My bright red ones, those are my egyptian gods and goddess, then my dark red ones, those are all the people in egyptain myths. I have collected every single key for those sets. I then notice a fourth set all of them green. I look closely at them and notice dragon wings made on them. But before I can look closer I felt the train stop.

We all get off the train. After Levy explains the rules of the GMG to us we are free to walk around. We find our hotel and drop our bags off.

"Gray lets go explore." I grab his arm and drag him out with me. I heard Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy leave. Me and Gray walked around the city for a while before we noticed a large crowd.

"Hey Gray lets go over there." He just nods. We break through the crowd. I tumble forward but I hear Gray "Lyon what are you doing here" I look up and notice I'm right in front of a blonde hair man who is a little bit taller then me and behind him is a black haired man.

"Who the hell are you." I ask while fixing my self.  
"I should be asking you that question. But I'm Sting and that's Rouge. We are the twins dragons of Sabertooth. Now who are you." He looks down at me even though I just a little bit smaller.  
"I'm Axel. A Fairy Tail member." I say while re-quiping my cloak off and shrugging my jacket down so my mark is exposed.  
"Haha a weak fairy." Sting says still laughing. I move forward ready to punch him but before I can I feel to cold hands grab both my arms.  
"Let go Gray and Lyon. Let me show this Saber that we Fairies aren't weak." I say. Instead I feel their grips hardened. I drop my temperature down to dark side of the moon cold and I notice the air surrounding me get colder, way colder. I hear Gray and Lyon gasp and pull their hands off me.  
"Why the hell is it so cold?" Sting asks.  
"Because I'm cold." I told him. "And you sabers just wait till the games. Then you are going down." I go to move.  
"Axel can you bring your temperature back up. Even we ice magea are getting cold." Gray asks. I move my foot from the ground and noticed I left icy foot prints. I bring my temperature back up to normal and walk off but not before I turn around and flick the two Sabertooth members off.  
"Axel you just tried to pick a fight with the twin dragons of Sabertooth. They are two of the strongest members and Sabertooth wins the games every year." Lyon tells me.  
"So what? I can take them." I crack my knuckles at that. "And besides Fairy Tail is taking number one this year Lyon so watch your back." I tell him while bumping my shoulder to his.  
"Hey guys it's almost midnight we should get back to our hotels." Gray tells us.

After me hugging Lyon goodbye and Gray slapping his shoulder we took off towards our hotel. We got to the room me and the GMG team where sharing and went in. Erza was sitting on her bed starring at the clock, Natsu was at the fridge looking for food with Happy and Lucy was sitting on her bed reading.

"Have you guys seen Wendy?" Erza asks us.  
"No but hopefully she will be here soon." I say pushing my hood off my head. I re-quiped my cloack back on after we left the two Saber idiots.

We sat around not doing much before it hit midnight. We started to get up and walk towards the balcony when we felt the hotel shake and move. After listening to what the pumpkin man had to say the team got ready to leave.

"Wait you guys can't go till Wendy gets back." We hear from behind us. Standing there was Lisanna.  
"I'll go with them and send out people to search for Wendy. Something had to happen to her." I tell her. And off we went to the Sky Labaraith.

We ran up the steps they have placed from our hotel balcony to the Labaraith. We reached the entrance and everything inside was all over the place.

"Natsu and Axel can you guys smell the exit?" Erza asks.  
"No." Both me and Natsu say, "But I might be able to hear the exit if someone is there." I say I re-quip my purple bracelet off and try to listen.  
"I don't hear anything but if I do I will let you know."  
"Okay will lets head toward the arena." We start to walk that way. We walk for a little while before I hear something.  
"Guys a guild just reached the exit it's that way." I point down below us.  
"How do we get down there." Lucy asks.  
"I got this." Gray says *Ice-make stairs*

We got down there and we hear some walking up to us.  
"Hey look it's Fairy Tail." We look closer and see that it's Twilight Ogre.  
"Hey they got a map." Some other dude from there group says.  
"Hey guys let me handle this." ~Moon Dragon Moon Beam~ I hold my arm out towards them and each one of them get hits with a beam and some fall off. I see a flash of fire from the corner of my eye and see Natsu hitting the rest of them and taking there map.  
"Okay here Lucy." Natsu tells her while holding them out.  
"Can you make anything out so far?" Erza asks. Lucy just shakes her head.  
"But I think we should go that way." She says while pointing right.

**TimeSkip**

It took as forever to get to the end of the maze. After fighting other guilds, trying to make sense of the place, and after me and Lucy almost falling off once thanks to the stupid thing moving good thing Natsu caught Lucy and Gray grabbed my arm to keep me from losing my balance we finally made it to the end just to found it we made last place.

"Stupid thing. I never want to do that again." I say while falling down on to my bed.  
"Me too." Lucy says while doing the same thing.  
"Will lets get some sleep for tomorrow." Erza tells us. After changing and turning off the lights we all got into bed.

Everyone fell asleep before me but before I knew it I was out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Axel wake up. You need to get ready." I hear a voice say while shaking my shoulder.

I start to stir. Opening my eyes up a bit I see Gray standing by my bed.

"Gramps sent over the outfits we need to wear for the first day."

I sit up and notice the clothes at the end of my bed.

"Thanks."

I grab the clothes and walk into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed. It's a like my regular outfit but the top is dark purple and the pants are silver with the fairy tale symbol on the hip. I brush my hair back into a braid, and brush my teeth. I re-quip my necklaces but, the yin one off. So they only jewelry I'm wearing is my earrings, my bracelets, anklets, rings, and my yin necklace.

I walk out into the room and grab my leather jacket putting it on and putting my cloak on over it.

"Hey Axel, there's food." Erza tells me.  
"Thanks" I sit down and eat breakfast with everyone else.  
"Are you guys ready for today?" I ask.  
"Hell yeah, we are going to take everyone down." Natsu says.  
"We need to get going." Lucy says.

We walk out of the door and I put my hood up, covering my eyes, so all anyone can see is my mouth and lip piercing. And it's double covering tattoo around my eye, even though I have make up on it, since both me and my brother have it.

"Hey guys." I turn around and see Lisanna. "We found Wendy last night, she is okay, just somehow her magic got drained. She is sleeping right now."  
"That's somewhat good news and bad." I say, "I'm glad you guys found her."  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know and wish you good luck is the games today."  
"Thanks." We all say and walk off towards the arena.

* * *

We get to the arena and are waiting in the tunnel for them to start calling us out.

" _Alright guys. It's time to start the first day of the G.M.G. Now for the guild in 8th place we have Fairy Tail."_

We walk out into the arena and start getting booed at by everyone but our guild.

"What the hell guys. Really?" I say, everyone else just shrugs.

 _"Now in 7th place is Quatro Cerberus."_

 _"In 6th place Mermaid Heel"_

 _"In 5th place Blue Pegasus."_

As Blue Pegasus walks out all you can hear are girls screaming, and it hurts my ears. I turn and look and see the Trimens, those flirts.

 _"Now in 4th place Lamia Scale."_

Lyon and his team mates walk out to the cheering crowd. Lyon sees me and Gray and starts walking over.

"Hey look." I tell Gray nudging him in his side. He turns and looks,  
"Really."

Lyon gets over to us.

"You guys ready to lose." He asks  
"No way in hell Lyon." Gray tells him  
"Yea, you are going down." I smirk at him.  
"We will see about that." He smirks back.

 _"In 3rd place Raven Tail."_

As they walk out you can hear talk about how they were a dark guild, and I can hear Gramps complaining about it.

 _"Now in 2nd place, wow can you believe this, in 2nd place is Fairy Tail team B."_

You can hear the gasps and walking out is Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mystogan.

After hearing the shock about how there are two fairy tail teams, it is explained how it is possible, and the pros and cons to this.

 _"Now in 1st place the guild you guys have been waiting for, Sabertooth."_

They all walk out looking all smug and smirking. And I see a very familiar face. A dude I knew way back when, with shining blonde/golden hair and stunning blue eyes. He looks like Sting but, he's hair is more golden and eyes like the sky. And a difference is that he is walking barefoot, just like I do.

Sting and Rouge walks over to us and the other Fairy Tail team.

"Well, even though you have two teams in the games, you are still going down." Sting says  
"I highly doubt that. We are back and ready to take you all down." I say stepping forward  
"Please what are you going to do. Sabertooth always wins and can't be beat." Sting says  
"Axel, we got to go. They are about to say the rules and the event for today." Laxus says while putting his hand on my shoulder to move me away.  
"Yea, that's right little fairy. Run away." Sting says, as we turn around.  
"I'm during you a favor. She can be scary when provoked." Laxus says, as I just smirk.

 _"Okay everyone. So the program of the tournament is, the first round is going to be an event, followed by a battle. You will earn points depending on how you place in the event, and you may choose one team member to compete. For the battle part, sponsors have the right to choose fighting pairs, the losing fighter earns 0 points, while the winning fighter gets 10. In case of a draw, they both get 5."_  
 _"Now are today's event hidden."_

"I'm going" Gray says,  
"Ok, I see no problem with that." Erza says.  
"Good Luck." We all tell them, with Natsu pouting because he wanted to go but Erza told him no.

 _"Ok. From Mermaid Heel Beth. From Quatro Cerberus Jager. From Raven Tail Nullpudding. From Blue Pegasus Eve. From Sabertooth Rufus. From Lamia Scale Lyon. From Fairy Tail A Gray. and From Fairy Tail B Juvia."_

They all step down into the arena, when all the constants are there a city gets magicked into the arena. They are all get separated and clones are made all over the city.

(I'm not going to go into details unless I changed something.)

The game ends with Sabertooth in the lead and both Fairy Tail teams in last place.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go see Gray, he looks really upset."  
"Okay."

I walk down the steps and around the bend to the tunnel that leads to the arena. Right as I'm turning the corner, I hear something get punched.

"Gray, don't do that."  
"Why not? I failed Fairy Tail. I let all of you down." Gray says.  
"No one didn't. Raven Tail has it out for us. And let me see your hand." I reach my arm out to grab his hand.  
"But still, I could have beat him. Raven Tail can't be better than us, well at least to defeat both Fairy Tail members." He says as I wrap his knuckles up.  
"He ambushed you. And trust me we will get them back. It's only the first day, and you give it your all." Still holding his hand I pull him into a hug.

After a few seconds I pull away, "Let's go back up, they are probably about to announce the battles."

We walk up the stairs and when we reach the top, the announce the first battle.

 _"The first battle of the day is between Fairy Tail's Lucy vs. Raven Tail's Flare."_

Lucy looks stunned that she is going first.

"Good luck. You will do great."

Lucy walks down to the arena and the when Flare gets there, they stare at each other for a few seconds, and the battle starts.

Lucy is off to a great start.

*Time skip*

Lucy collapses to the ground and Flare is declared the winner. Lucy starts crying, Natsu walks down to comfort her, while the crowd starts to boo, he helps her up and they walk up to us.

"You did great Lucy. It's Raven Tail, they are playing dirty." I tell her. Everyone else comforts her.

The rest of the battles for the day went as:

Blue Pegasus's Ren vs. Mermaid Heel's Arana. Ren wins.

Quatro Cerberus's Warcry vs. Sabertooth's Orga. Orga wins. Stupid Sabertooth.

Fairy Tail team B's Mystogan, which turns out to be my brother, vs. Lamia Scale's Jura. That battle was weird, but Jura won.

* * *

Everyone from Fairy Tail regrouped, and everyone is hopeful. With everyone here, but Wendy and Carla because they are still sick, Gramps gives a speech. He encourages us, and tells us that we are a guild that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.

* * *

*The next day*

I wake up and get ready. I put on my blue top and black pants. Only wearing my bracelets, my earrings, lip ring, anklets, and yin necklace. After braiding my hair back into a braid and brush my teeth, I walk out. I put my cloak on, while I walk to the table.

"You guys ready for today." Erza asks as we sit down to eat.  
"Yes. I'm going to compete today." Natsu says with a mouth full of food.  
"You don't even know what the game is going to be today." I tell him, but he just shakes his head, dead set on competing.

We get to the arena, and they announce the game for today.

 _"Ok. Constants today are, Kurohebi, Ichiya, Yuka, Risley, Bacchus, Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu."_

*Time skip*

Natsu earns 6th place, and Gajeel earns 7th. While Sting drops out and gets 8th. Lucy leaves to carry Natsu to the infirmary.

The battles go on as:

Lamia Scale's Toby vs. Raven Tail's Kurohebi. Kurohebi wins.

Fairy Tail team B's Mirajane vs. Blue Pegasus's Jenny, which turns out to be weird in the beginning. Mirajane wins.

Mermaid Heel's Kagura vs. Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus. (I made up this battle, I'm not going into details though.) And Kagura just barely manages to win.

 _"Now for the final battle of the day, Fairy Tail's Axel vs. Sabertooth's Sol"_ (His name is pronounced as soul but I don't want his name spelled like that)

"Good Luck Axel." Everyone tells me. I walk down the stairs and into the arena. At the same time Sol walks in.

"Hey Axel, still wearing the cloak? Always hiding your face. Why don't you take it off?" Sol asks.  
"Really Sol. Don't talk to me as we are still friends." I still re-quip my cloak off.

 _"Well it looks like these two opponents know each other."_


	10. Axel's Magic (better explained)

This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to explain Axel's magic better.

Ok so her Moon Dragon Slayer magic is her primary and she wears no limiter for it. She was taught by a dragon so she is 1st generation.

Her dark blue bracelet is for her Heavenly Body Magic. I know magic isn't though heritage but for this story it is, it helps learn magic. And Axel and her brother Jellal both have the genes for learning it (and magic like it). They had the knowledge of this magic and trained it. So even though so wears a limiter it's her secondary magic. One that was easy to learn though her genes.

Her light blue bracelet is for her Ice Make magic. Its not as (or as nearly) strong as Gray's or Lyon's. It's basic knowledge. She could only use this magic because of her dragon slayer magic (with the moon being cold). With the limiter off her Ice Magic still doesn't match Gray's or Lyon's.

Her gold bracelet is for her Celestial magic. She can only open 1 maybe 2 at a time because, they are powerful spirits. You known beings gods/goddess from mythology. They can open their gates on their own as well. She came across Apollo's key first on her travels and just learned the magic. With her being the moon dragon slayer and knowing heavenly body magic helped her learn this magic.

Her dark purple bracelet is for hearing/being immune to poison like the poison dragon slayer. She met Cobra while traveling but, she didn't know he was a criminal because she didn't know what he looked like and his name "Cobra", she met him as Erik. But she got sick and he grew close to her and helped her get better and taught her the being immune and with that come along the hearing. But Cobra don't know that would happen. Her hearing and being immune isn't like Cobra's. But her hearing is still better then the rest of the dragon slayers, even though she wears a limiter to keep it down.

Her dark red bracelet is for teleportation. It's just something she picked up while traveling. She can only teleport to places she sees, or has been a lot (ex. the guild hall). She can't teleport far, but if she is going to teleport a distance she uses the shadows to help her. (like Nico from Percy Jackson. That's where I got shadow traveling from.) And since shadows fall under her dragon slayer magic, (you know dark side of the moon, shadows, night) it helps her teleport easier.

Her dark green bracelet is for telepathy. If she can see the person it works better. But if she knows the person she can use it without having to see them. She can't use it for long for she gets a headache, so she rarely uses it.


	11. Chapter 9

(I changed the outcome of Kagura and Bacchus battle. Kagura wins, so the points stay the same as the do in the anime)

Chapter 9

"Are you ready to lose Axel?"  
"In your dreams Sol."

The gong sounded, meaning the beginning of the battle. (Axel's attacks are a silver and black color with blue in it. Sol's attacks are golden and white with red in it. And sometimes, depending on the attack a trail of simmering silver follows Axel's and a trail of simmering gold follows gold. It will say. Just saying you can imagine what they look like)

~Moon dragon's icy floor~ I say and hit the ground. The whole floor of the arena turns to ice and Sol starts to lose his balance a bit.

"Is that the best you can do?" He says, while he tells me that I re-quip my purple bracelet off so my hearing gets better. (if you don't remember, the purple bracelet is the poison dragon slayer's hearing and immune to poison.)

-Sun dragon's shine- His hands glow and the ice around him melts completely, while the rest becomes like slush. I hear the gasp of Fairy Tail, when he said that. I guess they didn't know he's a dragon slayer.

 _"Well look at this folks, we have two dragon slayers. And they just so happen to know each other and have complete opposite powers. The sun and the moon. I can't believe it."_

Little does Sol knows, I wanted the ice to become like that but, I couldn't just say that, he would get what I was doing.

~Moon dragon's roar~ It heads towards Sol. When he dodges it, he steps into the slush, I quickly freeze it.

~Moon dragon's beam~ It hits him it chest and he flies backwards and hits the wall. He gets up rather quickly.

-Sun dragon's ray- It's basically like my beam, I move out of the way but it still manages to hit my arm. I get pushed back since it hit my arm.

-Sun dragon's roar- His roar is coming straight towards me.

~Moon dragon's shield~ A large full moon appears in front of me, but the roar manages to push the shield and me back and I hit the wall.

The roar dies away and with it my shield, by now we both are bleeding but nothing major.

~Moon dragon's starlight beam~ I say as I fling my arms out. I see a look of confusion pass on his face since he doesn't know this spell. It caused multiple moon beams to go between the wall's and I can used them to teleport, faster than my regular teleportation. I step into a beam and teleport right in front of him, and with the beams only I can teleport in them.

~Moon dragon's fist~ I punch him across the face, he falls down and before I could do anything he grabs my ankles.

-Sun dragon's lock- My feet get stuck to the ground and since all my ice from the beginning of the fight melted I can't use it.

-Sun dragon's fist- He punches me in the stomach and since my feet are locked I don't go straight back. I bend down and freeze the lock and chains, like dark side of the moon cold. Then I re-quip my small silver dagger off my bracelet and bend back up slashing at him. I manage to cut his cheek. I reach my arm out into a beam and try to teleport away. And it worked to my surprise.

He wipes the blood off his face, "You shouldn't have been able to get out of those."  
"I froze them." I say waving my hand over at them. He looks down and sees my frozen foot prints.

-Sun dragon's light- He starts to glow a bit, like he is simmering gold, and it starts to become hot out, and like ice mages I prefer the cold.

~Moon dragon's freeze~ I know I start to glow too, like simmering with silver, and the temperature starts to drop and drop, and it's getting cold. I hear gasps from everyone as it was getting hotter, and now as it's getting colder. I start to walk forwards leaving freezing footprints behind. He starts to walk forwards too, leaving burnt footprints. I hear him in the back of my mind, _'So that's how she wants to fight'_

"So you want to play with weapons Axel?" He says while summoning a sword. In return I re-quip my scythe off the bracelet. (The end of the staff is pointed. So there is a dagger on the bottom.)

I start to whirl it around putting magic into it so it leaves a trail of stars in a bluish silverish trail behind it.

He lunges forward, I stop the blade with my top of my scythe.

"You got better since the last time we fought." I tell him pushing him back.  
"You still fight good considering you were gone for seven years." He replies back.

-Sun dragon's ray-

~Moon dragon's beam~ They intercept and cancel each other out, I let out more cold, freezing the place even more. And I can see Sol start to shiver.

I'm hearing his thoughts but he doesn't seem to be thinking ahead, he is just trying to beat me this time and he is getting pissed that he hasn't already.

"You can try and beat me Sol but you never could." I tell him kicking him in the chest. He moves backwards but since he grabbed my arm he doesn't go far.  
"I will beat you one day Axel, and it will be today." He takes another swipe. I duck down, twisting my arm out of his grasp.

We keep fighting with our weapons, and I can feel everyone watching closely, especially Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. While hitting Sol's sword away from him, I hear a thought in a Sabertooth's head, _'Sol has met his match. Normally he would have won in a couple minutes. He can even best me after awhile.'_ Taking a quick glance up, I notice Sting staring hard at the match.

I see Sol stand up. And all of a sudden he is in this bright golden light. I shield my eyes away, and hear another but very quick thought, _'She reminds me of my sister'_ I look and see Mystogan looking at me.

The light dies down and Sol is standing there with golden scales on his face and arms. (His is wearing a muscle tank top and pants like Axel).

"I have mastered the dragon force. And by the look on your face, I'm guessing you haven't."  
"That doesn't matter Sol. I can and will beat you."

He jumps forward and I can start to feel the hits and fall down to a knee. I hear Fairy Tail cheering for me to get up and try my best. I place one hand, thinking I should try meteor but I don't want to draw more attention, on the ground but instead I whisper, ~Moon dragon's icy breath~ I start to feel the coldness gather around me and when Sol goes to land another hit on me I look up and let out a long breath in his direction. He starts to freeze in place. I stand up.

~Moon dragon's twin beam~ I place my hands in front of me and a beam shoots out of each hand and hits Sol in his stomach. He drops to ground, and I notice his dragon force is gone. He tries to get up. He gets as far as getting on one knee.

"Have you forget Axel, I'm stronger in the daylight." He says while placing a hand on his knee to push himself up.

I start to lower the temperature faster, and I can see the shadows and the moon beams I made earlier start to bend towards me. (With her dragon slayer magic she has slight control over shadows. Since the moon has shadows on it and that is what makes the moon colder.) They gather around me, the colder I make the air, the more shadows that come towards me.

~Moon dragon's false moon~ I thrust my hand up and over the arena a giant full moon covers the top like a dome.

"Try to get any sunlight threw that." I notice that I start to feel tired, that last spell is taking a lot out of me.

Sol starts to shiver some more, and I notice the crowd shivering a lot. I pull the cold closer to me and Sol, and see them start to relax and get warmer.

He tries to get to his feet and falls back down.

~Moon dragon's icy chains~ I chain his feet together.

He tries to make the air warmer but it's far to cold for that. I notice that he is starting to sweat because of the effort it's taking. He tries to get up one more time and since he feet are together he falls back down and hits the ground hard, and then he passes out.

They give it a minute, and he doesn't get back up.

 _"Axel is the declared the winner."_

I hear Fairy Tail cheer. I let up on the cold and stop glowing, and the false moon disappears. I feel glares and notice Sabertooth looking. I can't hear what they are thinking over the crowd so I re-quip my purple bracelet back and, make sure my dagger and scythe charms are back on my bracelet.

I see a girl with long brown hair run out and over to Sol. She picks him up and puts his arm over her shoulder. I was about to offer my help but I notice he started to stir and try to walk.

I walk towards the tunnel to get back to my team.

 _"And that concludes today's events."_

I make it to the bottom of the stairs before I need to lean against the wall. I look down and notice that I have a lot of dried cuts and still bleeding cuts on my arms and stomach. The rest of my team walk down the stairs and notice that I'm against the wall. Gray walks over and picks me up.

"You were great out there Axel." Erza says.  
"Thanks."

We all start talking on the way to the infirmary. When we get there Gray sets me down on a bed. The other Fairy Tail team walks in along with the Gramps and Mavis.

"You did great out there." Gramps tells me.  
"Thanks."  
Here Axel, let me heal you." Wendy says, "I saw you took some bad hits." (Let's pretend in the infirmary they have screens so you can watch the games.)  
"Are you sure Wendy. You just got better. I don't want you to get worse."  
"I'll be fine Axel."

"Don't over do it Wendy." Our healer says. (I don't know how to spell her name. But you know you am talking about. Pink hair, name starts with a p)

She heals the small cuts and bruising.

"Thanks fine Wendy. I don't want you to over do it. Since the events for today are over I can go back to the hotel and sit in the moon light tonight. I'll be better by morning." I tell her

"Are you sure? I don't want anything to get worse." Wendy asks.

"I'll be fine."

We all get up and walk to the hotel.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay back here and walk with Axel" Gray says to everyone. They nod and walk to the hotel.

Gray wraps an arm around my waist and helps me stand up. We walk out the door and get a few feet down the hall, "Wait Gray, I hear and small people walking this way." we stop and turning the corner is Sol with two Sabertooth guys.

"Axel" Sol says nodding his head my way.  
"Sol" I say and nod my head back.


	12. Chapter 10

"So you gone and joined the fairy's after all." Sol says  
"Yea. I always knew I would." I reply back, and knowing he is going to say some shit I turn to face Gray, "Why don't you go ahead. I'll meet up with you in a bit."  
"Are you sure Axel? I really don't want to leave you with them." He says with a shocked face.

I nod my head yes and he walks down the hall and around corner. Hearing him _'_ walk outside the door I turn and face Sol.

"I'm surprised they let someone like you into their guild" Sol says standing closer.  
"What do you mean 'someone like you' Sol?" I tell him putting my hand on his chest and pushing him backwards.  
"You better watch it fairy." Sting says getting up in my face.  
"Yea. What are you gonna do about it saber?" I say looking him in the eyes.

He pushes me back till my back hits the wall. "Wouldn't you like too know?" _'She's very cocky for a fairy. But I don't know, it could just be that's she stupid'  
_ "Oh so I'm stupid now?" I ask Sting pushing him back a bit since he didn't seem on moving.  
"How do you know that? I never said it" He asks with a confused look on his face.  
"Wouldn't you like too know?" I tell him with a smirk. _'Why do Sol and Sting always drag me into their shit. They idiots.'  
_ "Yea. They are idiots." I say looking over at Rouge. Now he had a confused look.  
"Now if you guys are done. I'm leaving." I push off the wall.  
"Wait. I want a re-match. You had to be cheating." Sol says with his hand gripping my arm.  
"I'm not a cheater Sol. Now let go of my arm before I freeze your hand off." He drops my arm so fast, you would think it was on fire.  
As I start walking off I heard, ' _She better watch her back.'  
_ "You know threating me never works Sol." I say looking over my shoulder at him.  
"How do you know that?" He asks, all three of them looking shocked and confused.  
"Like I would ever tell you my secrets." I say and walk around the corner and out the door.

* * *

Gray was being nice and never said anything about that to anyone, he didn't even ask what they wanted. Which I was grateful for.

Back at the hotel I took a shower and got dressed in my blue top and black pants. I left my hair down to dry.

"Hey guys I'm going out for a walk." Gray looked like he was about to say something, "I'm going for a walk alone." They all said ok and to be careful, even though Gray looked like he wanted to go. _'Gray if you follow me, I swear to Mavis, you will be sorry.'_ I said to him through my telepathy.

* * *

The sun was setting and the moon starting to rise as I walked around town. Hearing the thoughts of a certain saber, I walked through the flower vendors. I got away from the flowers and noticed that the person was still there. I walked into a nearby alley somewhat hoping they didn't notice since it's night and the only light out is from the moon. I got about halfway through when I heard and felt the person behind me. I whipped around and pinned them to the wall.

"What are you doing here Sting?" I asked keeping him pinned. _'Wow. Her eyes look really silver right now.'_ That thought had me stunned for a minute and that's all he need for him to flip us around so he was pinning me to the wall.

Now I can see almost like I can during night like I can during the day. It's really good considering, since my magic helps with that and I spent a lot of time in the dark. But in this alley, the moonlight isn't really shining in here. Even with all that I can make out Sting's blue eyes, his earring, and his smirk.

"I think the better question fairy is, why are you out here all by yourself?" He asked.  
"Why do you care?" I say taking my hand and trying to push him off.  
"Now that's not gonna work." He said, grabbing my wrist and my other wrist in one hand, keeping them pinned in between our chests. _'Now she can't move'_ I hear him say and his smirk grows wider. I start to try and move my legs.  
"Again, fairy, that ain't gonna work." He says shaking his head. He moves his feet to where my two are tightly between his and his legs pressed against mine. So now his body is pressed up right against mine, not allowing me movement.  
"I watched the way you fought and notice you mostly use your hands" he grips my wrists tighter "and your feet." he presses his feet closer together, making mine move closer.  
"And your a dragon slayer. The moon dragon slayer. And I have been thinking about it ..." I interpret him, "I hope that wasn't hard." He growls and presses closer, "Shush fairy." He takes his other hand, since it's free, and covers my mouth.

"So I was saying. I have been thinking about it. You shouldn't be able to hear my thoughts, or Sol's or Rouge's. So you must have other magic. And I was thinking about your fight with Sol, and this bracelet was missing." He says shaking my arm, "That purple one. So that has to have something to do with it. But, I wasn't planning on asking you, in till I smell you. And I followed your scent and noticed you were alone." His face is now close to mine, _'She has a nice smell though. Like a water and Lilly smell.'_ He moved his hand off my mouth and brushed my hair off my face, "So you think I smell nice?" I asked with a smirk, knowing it would divert his attention because if he saw my ears and how they are more pointed then any other dragon slayer but not like Erik's, then he might put two and two together.

His eyes snapped back to my face and he growled again, "I thought I said Shush. And there you go doing it again." He grabbed my chin in his hand and turned my face, his mouth getting closer to my ear, "I'm gonna find out what's going on. Trust me. I'll find out how you do that." He whispers in my ear, and I shudder from two things. One it was still loud with my extra hearing, and two his breath hit my ear.

He keeps his head by my ear for a few seconds, and I heard him inhale. And brings his face back and his blue eyes have a gleam to them making them look shinny. He looks into my eyes, smirks, and then pushes off the wall and walks away.

I stand there for a few minutes trying to get my thoughts in order. He didn't threaten me, so I guess that's good. And I admit it, I can see why girls are after him. He is cute. But I wonder why he is trying to figure out my magic. I push off the wall and walk out to the fountain and sit and the edge in the moonlight. I noticed when I sit in the moon light I heal faster and it will help get his smell off of my because the others will ask questions when Natsu points it out. After what feels like forever but it's only been like 10 minutes, I get up and walk back to the hotel.

I enter and notice everyone else is sleeping, and see that I have been gone for roughly two hours. I walk over to my bed, put my hair into a pony tail and lay down. Trying to go to sleep and after a while I can feel myself slipping and falling asleep, when I hear Gray get up and walk over. He doesn't say anything but I hear his thoughts, he honestly thought I would get hurt. And then I fall asleep with Gray and Sting on my mind.


	13. Chapter 11

(The third day is the same in the anime)

*Timeskip to 4th day*

We walk into the seating for were the team members are sitting. And since Wendy is back, I'm the back-up but I can still sit with them.

Today's event is a Naval battle. They slowly all end up out the water till Lucy and Minerva (She still replaces Yukino) are left. It's within the last 5 minutes and Minerva is beating Lucy up.

 _buzzzzzzz_

The event is over but Minerva keeps beating Lucy up and by now she's passed out. It goes on for a few more minutes. We, meaning me, Gray, Natsu, and Erza, look over at Sabertooth and if looks could kill they would be dead but they just look back over with nasty faces.

"Guys she's about to hold Lucy out of the water. I can hear it." I tell them, we look over in time to see her holding Lucy by her head out of the sphere of water.

"Luce" Natsu and Gray shout. We all, besides Wendy who turns for the stairs, jump over the railing and hit the ground with Natsu and Gray running to catch Lucy.

I turn to Minerva who is on the ground now. I walk over to her while everyone goes to Lucy. I get almost right in front of her.  
"You bitch. That was totally over kill. You didn't have to do that." I say getting in her face. Before she can reply I get pushed back. I look and see Sol's hand on me, with All of the, Sting, Sol, Rouge, and Rufus, Sabertooth team in front of her.  
"Get your hand off of me." I say smacking his hand away.  
"What are you gonna do about it fairy?" Sting asks leaning close with a wicked grin on his face.  
"You don't want to know." I say and the air around my turns freezing cold. _'That dumb blonde bitch deserved it. She's so weak.'_ I hear Minerva think and see her smirk.  
"Lucy is not a dumb blonde weak bitch. You are the bitch for doing that." I say to her face.  
"How did you know that? I never said it." Minerva says, her face looking a little shocked.  
"So I guess it's true. Your hearing is above that of a regular dragon slayer. I have heard things but never thought it to be true. You know how rumors are." Rufus says with a knowing smirk. Before he says anything else, a hear a moan coming from Lucy.

"Open gate of the Greek Sun god Apollo" I say waving my hand. Apollo shows up.  
"Go help them heal Lucy." I point over to where they are. He goes over and I notice Erza start to walk over.

"So, you are also a celestial mage." Sol says  
"That's not all" Rufus says, "Have you noticed her ears. They are more pointed, and with her hearing being better then yours I came to a conclusion. Her hearing has to be like the poison dragon slayer. He can read people's minds/souls." He finishes with a smirk.  
"So you have been reading my thoughts." Sting says.  
"Not just yours, so don't get more cocky then you already are. I can't shut it off like a switch, it's not that simple, it can't be turn off it can be only slightly muted. I hear everyone's thoughts. And that's why I'm gonna punch her across the face and hurt her like she hurt Lucy. She has been making rude comments about Lucy and Fairy Tail this whole time." I say but before I can move Minerva holds up a hand.  
"Like that would happen." And two spheres appear and either side of my head by my ears and this god awful scream comes out of them.

I start screaming from the pain it's causing my ears, the scream is already loud but with my extra sensitive ears it makes my ears feel like they are on fire. I drop down to my knees bending at the waist, keeping my hands on my ears. I feel Apollo slip back to the celestial world since I could hold him out anymore. I try my best to keep my ears covered but it does little good, I can still hear the screams. While keeping my screams in with the mix, I can feel my throat going sore but I can't stop the screams from coming out. My ears are hurting so bad, it's hard to think straight. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Someone sits in front of me and holds my head in the hands, forcing me to look at them, and I see that it's Laxus. He puts his hands over mine trying to help block it but it doesn't help either. My eyes slip to the Saber's and I see Erza with a sword to them. I can't hear what she's saying but it looks like she is threating them. I look and see Sol looks a little upset, and I see Sting say something and they turn and look at me. Laxus pulls a hand away and there's blood on it, my blood. He stands up, looking pissed. But before a fight breaks out the screaming stops.

I bring my hands away from my ears, and see all the blood. I slowly stand back up and notice Erza and Laxus trying to say something to me. I just look at them confused. My ears are still ringing from the screams and I feel light headed. I try to hear them but I can't. I guess they hear my panicked face because they look at Saber like they are about to murder them.

I scream out stop with my telepathy, and the saber's and Erza and Laxus look at me, and then I start to see black. Then I feel my body fall.


	14. Editing

I'm going back through the story and editing it. You know fixing mistakes and all that. I'll take this down once all the chapters up to here have been edited.


End file.
